Tormenting Silence
by LunaRWBY
Summary: He didn't mean for this to happen. It just did; and now he has to get used to it. It will take some time and some help of his friends, but Noctis will learn to accept and conquer his silence; and that it isn't his burden alone. (An AU where Noctis is mute.)
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea I've had running in my head. Eventually I plan to try to do the game's plot, but that will be later. Let me know what you think please.**

* * *

Noctis turned curiously at the sound of his bedroom door opening, but turned back around when he saw it was only his advisor, Ignis Scientia. Noctis rolled his eyes as the advisor as he was asked.

"Highness, how are you feeling today?"

The young prince shrugged in response it had been a few weeks since his father brought him home from Tenebrae from the attack from Nifleheim. He was still sad he had to leave Lunafreya behind. Frankly the raven-haired prince was glad he was not stuck in a wheelchair anymore as the doctors finally agreed he was healed enough. That is what sent him to Tenebrae in the first place; he was on the way back to the Citadel from seeing butterflies, with an assistant and guards, as a daemon attacked, leaving only Noctis alive; and just barely. The daemon has slashed the young prince's back violently and it sent him into a coma from the action and the pain.

What was worst of all for him though, is that night is the last time remembers having his voice.

When Noct's father, Regis, had doctor's look at the reason as to why this occurred; his response was that of such a traumatizing event happening to the prince at such a young age has mentally damaged him. The assumption was since he most likely had screamed out in pain as he fell, his brain shut down his vocals from the impact against the ground.

Being the prince, the young boy already had it hard and this just made his situation worse.

His gaze shifted to the advisor who had walked up to the prince, who was sitting at his desk trying to catch up on the schoolwork he had missed seeing as he was supposed to be returning next week. Noct just stared at him annoyed, causing the advisor to sigh.

"I know you are tired of it, Highness, but it is my job to look after you."

Noct just stared at him deadpanned for a moment before rolling his eyes and turned back to the schoolwork in front of him. The advisor stayed by his side for a little while before retreating from the room, seeing it was pointless as the prince was being stubborn.

Once he was sure the advisor was gone, Noctis threw his books off the table as tears formed in his eyes.

 _I hate this!_

He didn't stop the tears that came as he covered his face with his arms on the table, crying silently. He doesn't know how long he cried for, and was unaware that he had fallen asleep until an arm toughed his shoulder, shaking lightly, and a warm voice hit his ears.

"Noctis."

Noctis sleepily shifted his gaze to find the owner of the hard and voice for his eyes to widen slightly. _Dad._

His father smiled at him, worry evident on his face at his son's red eyes and tears stains on his desk. He motioned for the boy to follow him to sit on the prince's bed, which Noct hesitantly replied; first grabbing the pen and pad he had been using to communicate, feeling he was going to need it.

The king waited for his son to sit beside him before he spoke. "Noctis. Is everything okay? I'm worried about you. You've been staying in your room almost all day, Gladiolus says you haven't been showing up to practice, and Ignis has told me that he barely can get a response from you. What is going on, son?" His worry and nervousness grew in his voice in each word he spoke.

Noctis wanting to look away from his father's expression and was writing, his father waiting patiently as his hand was still shaky. He handed it his father. _'I'm scared, Dad. I go back to school next week and I don't know how things will turn out now.'_

His father sighed and looked at his son while giving him back his pad. "You're going to do fine. I wouldn't be sending you back if I didn't think you couldn't."

Noct blinked before smiling and hugged his father, the latter returning it with a small laugh. Noct quickly broke off not too long after, quickly writing. _'I need to get back to studying then; have a lot to catch up in.'_

"Let Ignis help, and please Noct, don't block everyone out and don't stay in room all day." He paused before smiling at his son as he stood up. "I have a gift for you that will be here in a few days that will help you. I do believe you will like it." Noct's face brightened as he nodded excitedly as he returned to his desk and his father left the room, the prince's happiness spreading to him. He was happy that his son wasn't in a complete shut down; just being his normal self, not matter how anti-social it may be.

* * *

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"Prince Noctis is back!"

"How do you think he's doing?"

Noct sighed silently at all the sideways comments in the hallways. He walked quickly with his eyes on the gift from his father: a tablet to where he could type his response, or write it thanks to its touchscreen, able for him to speak much faster. It being a tablet, the prince had decided to try to decorate the background and make it where he can still have fun. He already added the game King's Knight to the tablet, and was working on music.

His eyes turned to the side, his attention focusing on a blonde-headed boy with black-framed glasses, a green and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. He blinked in recognizing the boy from his class; he tilted his head slightly in confusion as the boy was also by himself and looking at his camera, clearly used to not having attention. Noct remembered once or twice when the boy tried to talk to someone and they shot him down.

The prince took a deep breath before walking over to the boy once they had walked outside; the other staying away from the groups more into the shadows of the school building, him sitting against the wall. Noct sheepishly approached the boy, the boy blinking in surprise when he saw it was Noctis. He waved and the boy stuttered quietly.

"N-Noctis."

Said boy mentally widened his eyes as he called him by his name and not "prince". Noct pointed to beside him and the boy stuttered. "Y-You want to sit with me? S-Sure."

Noct smiled and sat beside him, turning on his tablet and pulling up the app he needed. This got the other's attention. "C-Can you not talk?"

Noct nodded his head as the other's eyes widened slightly. "Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

Noct quickly wrote and showed the boy. _'You didn't upset me. You're just the first to actually ask.'_ He erased the sentence and replaced it with _'Name?'_.

The boy immediately responded. "Prompto. Prompto Argentum." He shifted uncomfortably. "All due respect, but why did you come over here and sit with me Noctis – can I call you Noct?"

Noctis nodded, as he typed. _'You look like someone who could use a friend; and I've seen you trying to talk to me before… why didn't you?'_

The prince waited as the blonde looked down before hesitantly speaking. "… I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me; someone who's considered a nobody, a loser, and a freak." The blonde glanced to the prince who was writing on the touchscreen what he wanted to say.

' _If you want to go by that, I'm just as much of a freak as you are since I'm mute.'_ The prince smirked jokingly at the boy and the other let out a small laugh. Noctis blinked as Prompto pulled back out his camera and pointed to it asking. "Can I? I mean you don't have to if you don't want too."

Noct nodded enthusiastically at the boy as the two took a selfie. Noct smiled when he saw it and wrote. _'I want a copy later. 'Kay?'_

Noctis received a cheerful nod from Prompto as the sound of a car pulling up entered Noct's ears and he silently sighed. _'Ride's here… Wanna meet up again tomorrow?'_

"Yeah."

Noct smiled as he stood as when he saw Ignis stepping out of the car. As Noct walked up to the car, Ignis nodded to him but the prince made no response as he got entered the car. The advisor sat beside the prince and asked him quietly once the car was in motion back to the Citadel. "So how was your first day back?"

Noct shrugged and Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The prince wanted to play stubborn, so Ignis decided to let it go for now.

When the car arrived at the Citadel, Noctis was almost immediately out and racing up the steps to head to his room. He ignored all the questioning and surprised looks of the staff; him shutting the door and he pulled out his homework as he plugged in his tablet to charge.

"Well, you're the talk of the Citadel right now. Wanna tell me what's up?" a deep voice came from his doorway, him not even realizing it had been opened, and the prince chuckled at the sound of the voice. He turned to face his Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, with a smug look of his face and Gladio's eyes widened.

"Now I see why you're the talk of the Citadel. Who are you and what have you done with Noctis Lucis Caelum?" He said jokingly and mentally chuckled when the prince pouted and grabbed his tablet.

' _What? Are you saying me being in a good mood is a bad thing?'_

"No, just surprised everyone." He entered the room, shutting the door as he moved to sit in one of the chairs not far from his desk. "What's got you in a good mood anyways?"

Noct smirked mischievously with the answer to his question clear on his face. _Ain't telling._

Gladio sighed and crossed his hands over his chest. "You know we'll find out eventually."

' _Ok, I'm not trying to hide it or anything. Can you go now? I need to do my work – hence why Ignis isn't here.'_

Gladio threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I'm gone." He stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving the prince alone once more.

As he began his work, the prince rubbed his temple at the growing headache from the work; him confused from not being there. He tried to understand the work, but unable to the prince collapsed unto his bed, tired from the day, and thought about his encounter with Prompto. Before long, he succumbed to the blissful darkness, resulting in an annoyed Ignis when he came to get the prince for supper but left him considering how he had been that afternoon.

When Ignis closed the door again, darkness covered the room once more except for the night sky streaming through his balcony doors. A black and white kimono entered the streak of light, its owner quietly looking at the sleeping prince with closed eyes. It was a woman with black hair and was known to the prince from his time in Tenebrae; Gentiana, a Messenger who works with the Oracle. She continued to watch him quietly before smiling, saying quietly. "The young prince is recovering well; and the final company has been introduced." She moved to the side of his bed to look over to the sleeping prince's face, him stirring slightly as she continued. "Young Prompto means well, as do you, but be weary; your decisions could decide what path he leads." She reached into her kimono and pulled something out and placed it on the edge of his bed: a red notebook. She smiled once more before disappearing into the darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying this! I am not going to lie, thisis a challenge but I'm having a lot of fun because of it! Let me know what you think please by leaving a review!**

* * *

Noctis stirred from his sleep and sat up, his left hand laying on something. The prince looked curiously to his hand as he picked up the object.

 _What?_

He tilted the object into the sunlight creeping through to see it being a red notebook. Noctis opened it hesitantly – despite his curiosity spiking – and his eyes widened at the familiar writing on the first page.

" _Noctis,_

 _I wanted to tell you that I am alright. Gentiana has been keeping a watch on you and says you have been more closed off than before. While Imperials may now control my country, they will not interfere as my duties as Oracle._

 _Have you met a young boy named Prompto? Gentiana told me he was in your grade and I wanted to tell him thank you as I had sent Pryna to see you, but she had gotten wounded and Prompto took care of her. She returned to me afterwards to let me know she was okay and she has not left my side much until then._

 _The purpose of this book is just like I told you in Tenebrae; I want you to write something and send it back so we can continue to talk. I know your muteness must be hard on you and I want you to know I am always here to listen._

 _Umbra will be by to pick up the book to deliver to me when you have written back. I hope to hear back from you soon._

 _Lunafreya."_

Noctis smiled as her reread her letter. She was alright – in Imperial territory – but alright. The prince raced to his desk and grabbed a pen; sitting down to write back.

" _Luna,_

 _Glad to know you are okay. I was so worried. I'm assuming your duties cannot happen until we're older though, right? You said something about a certain age when you must take ascension._

 _And yes, I did meet Prompto. I approached him yesterday because he seemed a lot like me; lonely. I mean that by of when I go to school it's 'Prince Noctis this, Prince Noctis that'._ I hate it. _And when I approached Prompto didn't see me as 'Prince Noctis'; just Noct. I'm meeting up again with him today and maybe for once, I'll finally fit in somewhere at school._

 _Noctis."_

Noct closed the book and put it in the top left drawer of his desk when his door opened, knowing it was Ignis.

"Highness," his tone was shocked. "you're up."

Noct turned and looked at him. _Really? I can't get up because I want too? I know I sleep a lot, Ignis, but come on! Give me some credit!'_

Ignis shut the door behind him as Noct stood up from his chair. Noct walked up to meet him as the advisor went to make up his bed.

"You need to start getting ready for school, Highness. Also, make sure you eat something before we head out."

Noct nodded in acknowledgement as he changed and walked out of his room, books and tablet in hand. He grabbed something to eat as he raced to the car, waving at his dad along the way; who waved back in surprise but he was already gone.

* * *

Noct walked down the sidewalk, glad he convinced Ignis to let him off a few blocks away; although the advisor clearly didn't like it.

"Noct!"

Noct turned to see Prompto racing up to him, stopping beside the prince a little short of breath. Noctis chuckled quietly at this.

"Yeah, well you try it!" The blonde's tone was joking. He playfully shoved Noctis on the shoulder, surprising the prince and almost dropped the tablet. He recovered before anything could happen to it but Prompto still felt sorry.

Noctis brushed it off, shrugging at the blonde. _It's nothing. No harm done._

Noct let his eyes wander to the ground, him wishing he could verbally tell him that. Before the two knew it, they were walking into the school and Noctis immediately sighed at all the gossip.

"You know the Prince hasn't spoken a word since he's returned?"

"Wonder why that is?"

"Since when does he hang out with nobodies?'

Noct's eyes widened in surprise at the last comment, quickly narrowing in anger as Prompto put a hand on his shoulder. "Just ignore them. That's what I always do."

Noct turned to him with a tilt of his head. _Why?_

The blonde shrugged, getting the base of the prince's question. "Because all they ca do is talk; not like they'll actually do anything."

Noct couldn't help but smile at his friend's comment as the two walked down the hallways. As the day went by, Noct didn't realize he had so many classes with the blonde; him having to communicate through his tablet was tough, but when teachers asked questions Prompto would read what he wrote for them, saving time.

It was the last class of the day and Noct was glad both he and Prompto sat by the windows in this block. He rested his head up against the palm of his right arm, and turned to look out the window to freeze up in shock slightly. Gentiana stared at him from the other side of the window, her eyes closed. Noctis' brows furrowed slightly, as he made no movement to alert the teacher, knowing Messengers appear only to those they want to. He watched as the Messenger opened her eyes, revealing her emerald orbs as she looked up to the Wall, it crackling slightly, as Noctis heard her voice in his head. _"At some point all Walls must come down. Be wary, young prince, as to how they will."_ Noct blinked in confusion, to find the Messenger gone when he looked again. He rolled his eyes, mentally hitting himself since he knows that's what Gentiana does.

Before the prince knew it, class was dismissed and he walked with Prompto back to the same spot they chatted yesterday. Noctis quickly wrote up about how apparently everyone was shocked at the Citadel about his attitude and Prompto scoffed.

"Wow, really? They couldn't just let you be happy? Had to ask if something had happened?" He shook his head slightly. "Is it always like that for you?"

Noct shook his head. A pause occurred before Prompto began. "I saw that you were staring out your window for a while…" He trailed off, as if afraid to ask and twiddled with his bracelet on his right wrist, leaving Noctis concerned. "Did… Did you see her too?"

Noct tilted his head subconsciously before eyes widening. _He saw Gentiana?!_ He grabbed his tablet and quickly typed. _'Depends. What did she look like?'_

A dumbfounded look appeared on Prompto's face but he answered the question. "A woman with black hair and a black and white kimono."

Prompto barely had time to register what was happening as Noctis jerked him up and pulled him farther away from the children and typed. _'Don't tell anyone you saw her. Yes; I know her, and I'm going to find out why she showed herself to you. Don't mention anything about her to anyone but me for now. Please?'_

Prompto nodded blankly, confused in all of this as he looked up and said, "Looks like your ride is here."

"Your Highness!" Ignis' voice came in conformation and Noctis sighed annoyedly. He waved at Prompto before running to meet Ignis and jumping in the car; wanting to get back to the capital as fast as he could. He looked out the windows at the Crown City's buildings but was brought out of his enjoyment as Ignis spoke. "So that must be the new friend that has got you so worked up." Noct jumped and looked at his advisor. "He seems nice. He better not be a bad influence on you though."

Noct couldn't stop his smile. _More like I'll be a bad influence on him._

The sound of an explosion hit Noctis' ears and he looked behind him to see where it originated from, his advisor doing the same. A hole of rubble replaced the road that the car had travelled over just a few seconds ago. Noct's eyes widened in fear as two dark-windowed black vans followed the car and Ignis growled to the driver. "Get us out of here!"

Noct tried to grab his tablet as Ignis watched the vans, before yelling and pushing the prince into the floor of the vehicle. "Get down!"

Gunfire occurred not long after and the two boys were showered in broken glass. Noct silently screamed in surprise and fear him grabbing the tablet finally. His hands shaking, he shoved Ignis to get his attention and handed his advisor the tablet. Knowing his father, there was no doubt a way to broadcast an emergency signal and probably a tracker in it. The advisor wasted no time; grabbing the tablet and flipped through the pages until he clicked on an app and a number pad came up for a code. Ignis quickly inserted a series of numbers and almost immediately, Gladio's father, Clarus Amicitia was on the screen.

" _Ignis, what's wrong?"_

The two boys were thrown in the air slightly from the force of another explosion in front of them, vehicle swerving to avoid the debris and fire, and Ignis spoke quickly. "Two vans. Bombing the streets. Shots fired." Another wave of gunfire occurred and the car swerved uncontrollably and Ignis couldn't stop the curse that came out of his mouth. "Shit. They just shot the driver. Noct, keep your head down."

The boy complied nodding as Clarus' voice rang through. _"Ignis, the Glaive have been dispatched and en route to your location. Get the Prince somewhere safe until they arrive; we have also alerted his Majesty of the situation."_

Noct scanned his surroundings in what he could as Ignis listened to Clarus' instructions and the Prince's eyes widened as a plan came to his head.

 _Really glad I've been practicing warping and phasing right now._

Noctis, knowing he got the advisor's attention, focused and phased momentarily, letting all the glass that was on top of him fall to the floor. When he finished, he hit the floor and then pointed the building behind the prince, large and easy to hide in. Ignis tensed in realizing what the prince was implying and Noct looked sharply into his eye's.

 _I can do this._

The advisor was clearly hesitant but the sound of tires screeching filled the two's ears and Ignis turned to the Prince and nodded. "Do it."

Noct grabbed Ignis' wrist with his right hand and motioned swiftly up and down with his left, signaling the advisor to do a small jump when he counted to three.

 _One._

The sounds of doors opening were heard and Ignis tensed.

 _Two._

"You don't think we killed him, do you?" a male ole said worriedly as another scoffed.

"No. They're in there. Come on, out Prince!" Noctis vaguely noticed that the voice was familiar but brushed it aside as he counted.

 _Three!_

The two did a swift jump as Noctis focused, phasing the two through the floor of the car; immediately warping to the side of the street.

"Hey! They're over there!" one yelled as Ignis took over leading the two into the building as Noctis fought the fatigue trying to take over his body.

 _Really bad time for stasis…_

He barely registered Ignis, now pulling him with more force, leading them up a few flights of stairs and entered a room, which happened to be a maze of cubicles. Ignis wasted no time; hurrying through to the edge of the cubicles but not at the end wall – which was glass – as he forced the prince down into a kneeling position and put his hand on his lips, signaling silence.

 _I think I master that, Specs._

He knew the advisor meant well, given the current situation he probably forgot, but the two sat in silence. Both tensed at the sound of running footsteps approaching. Ignis summoned his daggers, hoping he wouldn't have to use them. The footsteps halted for a moment and Noctis felt his heart racing faster as the footsteps got closer.

"Prince Noctis?" the voice was female. A pause occurred, them clearly listening before she spoke once more. "I don't think they're in here, Nyx."

 _Nyx? That sounds familiar._

"The tracker leads to this room though." A male voice countered, voice determined.

"It's most likely Ignis hid it here while he had them hide somewhere else."

Now Noctis blinked, looking at Ignis, before hesitantly standing up; ignoring the advisor's silent protests. Noctis looked upon the two newcomers. He first noticed the young women with dark brown hair, who was looking at the other who was a young man with his hair braided back, the color light brown. Who calmed Noct though was what the two were wearing, although one had added blue wraps – which Noctis liked.

 _Kingsglaive._ The relief evident on his face when he looked down to Ignis, who had dispersed his weapons and had begun to stand. Noct had already began to walk around the cubicles to where the two could see him, but they had begun to turn around, so Ignis spoke to regain their attention.

"Frankly, I'm quite glad we held onto it then, considering now it is damaged beyond repair."

The two adults turned back and visibly relaxed. "You boys, okay?" the woman asked approaching them.

Noctis shrugged. _Been through worse._

She seemed to get the gist of the shrugged and said. "I'm Crowe Altius and the 'hero' over there" she paused as she gestured to the man who smirked. "is Nyx Ulric. We've been assigned by His Majesty to escort you back to the Citadel."

"Crowe." Nyx's voice interrupted, tone harp and alert. "We need to go now. Two more vans approaching."

"Dammit." She muttered quietly. "You two stay close to us. Something tells me this won't be an easy return."

Noct looked at her sadly.

 _It never is._


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter than the other chapters, but I wanted to end it where I did and I should hopefully have another chapter up soon. Let me know what oyu think please.**

* * *

 _Most kids my age worry about getting into trouble with their parents and school, but me? I have to worry about that_ and _the fact that I'm a good bargaining chip. So here I am currently hiding from people who want to kidnap me. Ain't my life just great?_

Noctis sighed as Nyx and Crowe led him and Ignis through the alleyways, which was almost like a labyrinth.

"They'll have to go on foot to follow us if they want you that bad, Your Highness, and besides, this area is where you can easily get lost… if you don't know where you're going." Noct couldn't but help but smile at the mischievous glint in Nyx's eyes.

Crowe though, rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We're not here to play around, Nyx. We're on a mission, remember idiot?"

Noct chuckled silently at the face the man made at her, then sighed as he said. "Let's get moving; stay close."

The four walked in and out of the twists and turns of the alleyways as Nyx put his hand to his right ear and spoke. "This is Ulric."

 _Communicator, right._

There was a moment of silence as then Nyx soon continued. "Copy that. Me you at the rendezvous point." He turned to Crowe. "You heard that, right?"

She nodded. "Let's move."

The four jumped at the sound of an explosion behind them; the Glaives preparing to attack as Ignis pushed Noct behind him; but Noct just stared in horror as the sound of screams hit his ears and then gunshots.

 _They're killing innocent people._

Rage quickly replaced the emotions as the prince balled his fists in anger and shoved Ignis' arm down, who was still holding it up protectively, as he stepped in front of the advisor and received glances from the other three. Almost instantly, the prince summoned his short sword that he has been using with practice. It was a dull blade, but it still would work perfectly for what he planned to do. He threw his sword up to the sky, warping to it.

He heard Ignis shout from below, "Noct!" but the prince continued warping up to the roof of the building. He landed hard on his side, and yelled silently at the pain.

 _I hate stasis…_

Noct gripped his right shoulder as he stood up and walked over to the edge of the building where he heard the gunfire. When he looked over the edge, he couldn't help but look over in rage as he watched hooded men in black force helpless families onto their knees with their hands behind their heads.

"Please! We don't know anything! Please! You can take me if you want, but please, let my family go!" a man was yelling at the gunned men desperately, and that's when Noct noticed the crying children, and one shoved his gun harshly at them.

"Shut up!"

This only made the children cry harder and only made Noct's anger rise.

 _They're children! Just like me._

Noct's face turned to astonished horror as one crook yanked the older man away from his family. The prince covered his face over his mouth as a gunshot was heard and the man fell forward, blood slowly seeping out from his skull. The woman and children's cries of anguish brought the prince out of his state of shock and he summoned his sword again and clenched it tighter as the same crook walked toward the mother and the children.

Noct threw his sword done harshly to the ground; the sword sticking into the ground, lodging itself into the ground. All the gunmen looked at the sword then looked up to where it came from to see Noctis; his face clearly saying what he was thinking and wanted to say.

 _I'm the one you want. Not them. Come and get me._

He turned and ran. He heard the voices of his pursuers and he mentally scolded himself.

 _Nice going, Noct. Getting the guys with_ guns _attention who are clearly after you. Right when I had gotten away from them too._

"There he is!"

 _Oh, no. Ah!_

A sharp pain entered his left shoulder and he silently screamed in pain as he barely took in. "Don't kill him, you idiot!"

 _Wow, they actually care._ His thought was laced with sarcasm.

He forced himself up and came face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. _Shit._

"You're a lot more trouble than we thought. You better be worth it." The man growled harshly.

 _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._

Two other henchman climbed up and the man with the gun motioned at them. "Grab him."

As the men approached the young prince and reached to grab him, he instinctively phased. "Woah!" one yelled as he fell well the other growled. "You little…"

Noct smiled slightly as the man fell but fear replaced it as the man growled at him and he held out a knife. Noct moved to walk backwards to hit the edge of the roof. He growled as the phases had sent him back into stasis and the prince was stuck with two armed men approaching. Noct held the roof's edge tightly with left hand, and his right clutching the left shoulder, as he shut his eyes in the same manner, turning his head toward his shoulder as the blade came down as the man tried to harshly grabbed the prince.

The awaited grab never came and the prince slowly opened his eyes. He smiled slightly as Nyx stood in front of him, locking blades with the other man with one of his own kukris and shoved him back as the gunned man aimed to shoot at him.

 _No!_

Noct watched in horror as the sound of a gunshot echoed in his head, but the prince was confused as the man fell down to his knees before falling forward. Nyx slackened slightly, surprise clear on his body just as the young prince as the sound of a gun being reloaded was heard, then the sound of a safety being turned on.

"You boys seemed to be in a pickle." Crowe stated as she walked up and holstered the gun on her waist.

Noct couldn't help but laugh as the adrenaline was draining from his system. His laugh cut off as her noticed that it was getting hard for him to see the two adults in front of him.

"Highness?" Crowe's voice came, but it sounded different.

 _Some-Something's wrong… my shoulder._ His mind registered as his eyelids began to close and he felt forward; feeling that he was caught before he was encased in darkness.

* * *

Noct expected many things when he opened his eyes. He expected the pain he felt in his body, as well as the drugs that were in his system to dim it. He expected the light to be harsh when he opened his eyes.

What he didn't expect was for him to be in his room; or that Ignis was sitting in a chair nearby, clearly having fallen asleep. The royal advisor looked visibly exhausted and it sent a pang in Noct's heart.

 _Sorry I put you through this, Ignis. I just couldn't stand by when others were hurt._

That was when he noticed another was in his room, standing quietly in the shadows. Noct turned curiously to see who it was and blinked at the newcomer as she stepped into the light.

"The prince has a good heart, but some things should not be intervened with without knowing the situation." Gentiana smiled slightly, before turning her head and her closed eyes resting on Ignis. "You have worried many in this castle, young prince. Much time has passed since that day. He is an example."

That's when Noct blinked noticing how Ignis did indeed look older. _How long was I out?_ He turned back to Gentiana, hoping she'd answer and she gave one, although not one the prince liked.

"Seek out the one you know as Prompto Argentum. He will help you through this ideal as the Oracle has informed him of your situation. The King allowed him to visit you twice during your coma. Young Prompto will help you through your situation, young Noctis." With that the Messenger disappeared when she retreated into the darkness of the room, leaving Noctis alone to think.

Another _coma? Great… I'm in for it now…_


End file.
